3primetime3fandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH) strategies/Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday)
June 19th, 2017 :By This is the repetition of the June 3rd, 2017 challenge. However, due to changes made to strategy decks as of the Galactic Gardens update, this challenge is probably even harder than the previous one, not to mention the fact that you still need to rely on luck to win this challenge. *The only 1-cost card in your deck is Admiral Navy Bean. If it is destroyed by Rolling Stone right after you play it, your chance to win can wither. *Neptuna now has 25 Gravestone zombies in her deck, including two Zombot Battlecruisers 5000. This is the main point for the difficulty increase from the previous challenge. *As with the previous challenge, mulligan for cheaper cards, preferably bean cards. *Try to have Admiral Navy Bean on Planet of the Grapes so you can draw cards by playing lots of bean cards. *Make use of Cool Bean's ability wisely. The best time to play Cool Bean is when Neptuna has spawned at least two gravestones or played Mixed-Up Gravedigger. *Remember, defeat Neptuna quickly and never let her fill every lane with zombies, otherwise she will play Coffee Zombie or Going Viral, which will lead you to an easy loss. June 12th, 2017 :By This is one of the most difficult and the most dangerous challenges out of others due to the Spudow AI tending to spam mushrooms and Pineclones wanted to destroy the Zombie Hero in a quick pace. *The main disadvantage is that Z-Mech's strategy deck does not have The Chickening. *Important note is that Spudow's strategy deck does not have a single Grave Buster, so you can safely play Binary Stars on an empty lane without worrying about Grave Buster. *If you are lucky enough that you have Missile Madness at the first turn, damage the spam amount of plants. However, if Spudow has Storm Front, beware of it. *Try not to get hit by Astro-Shrooms and Pineclones. Watch out for Molekale as well. *Defeat Spudow as fast as you can by making use of Binary Stars, Disco-Nauts and Flamenco Zombies to the fatal blow, otherwise, the full amount of his plants will surely taste from the strengthening of Berry Angry. April 24th, 2017 :By This challenge can be the bane of your existence due to being completely luck-based. You need to ensure you don't get a bad start if you want to win. *Starting with expensive cards will likely lead to your defeat as Brain Freeze will be buffing his zombies. One thing to know is that Brain Freeze will always start with a Zombie High Diver in his hand. *The best starting superpower is Tater Toss or Meteor Strike since it can help instantly destroy zombies. Bubble Up can help block a zombie, while Storm Front can be used for Pineclone spam. *Always deal with the zombies before Brain Freeze can buff them. This is easier said than done, due to lack of Berry Blast or Sizzle, meaning you must fight fire with fire to destroy weaker zombies like the Zombie High Diver unless he boosts it. *Your only Amphibious plant is Water Chestnut, which will not do much unless you play Spineapple or Pineclone. This means you might as well take 3 damage each turn. *Defeat Brain Freeze quickly, otherwise he will buff a zombie with Maniacal Laugh, which will surely defeat you.